


broken strings

by imperfecta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Break Up, FrostIron - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, uczucia są skomplikowane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfecta/pseuds/imperfecta
Summary: O tym, że czasami miłość nie wystarczy.





	broken strings

_let me hold you for the last time_

_it's the last chance to feel again_

 

***

 

Tony Stark był niewyobrażalnie zmęczony.

— To koniec — oznajmił beznamiętnie.

Nie miał już siły podnosić głosu, by wykrzyczeć kolejne argumenty, które niczego nie zmienią. Ich kłótnia trwała od dobrej godziny, a była zaledwie jedną z wielu w ostatnim czasie. Na dobrą sprawę nie pamiętał nawet, od czego tym razem się zaczęło, i coś mu podpowiadało, że Loki również zgubił się w tej bitwie na słowa.

— Co? — Psotnik zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Na moment złość na jego twarzy zastąpiło szczere zaskoczenie, jakby nie brał nawet takiej opcji pod uwagę. 

— To nie ma sensu, Loki — kontynuował spokojnie Stark. — Zakończmy tę farsę.

Czuł jedynie chłód, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej go pochłaniał. Miał wrażenie, jakby zużył już wszystkie emocje, jakby czuł zbyt mocno, zbyt gwałtownie, jakby już nic w nim nie zostało. Wiedział, że to nieprawda. Gdzieś tam głęboko mimo wszystko wciąż tliło się w nim uczucie, którego nic nie było w stanie zniszczyć. Jednak to nie wystarczyło.

Loki wpatrywał się w niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Tony mógłby przysiąc, że przez moment dostrzegł w jego oczach kolejną iskrę złości, ale i przytłaczającego bólu, nim jakiekolwiek emocje błyskawicznie opuściły jego spojrzenie. Na ułamek sekundy stracił nad sobą kontrolę, lecz znów jego twarz przypominała raczej wykutą w marmurze i pozbawioną wyrazu maskę. Tony szczerze tego nienawidził.

— Skoro tak wolisz — odparł nonszalancko Loki. 

Zachowywał się, jakby nie dotyczyła go ta sytuacja i nie obchodziło go, co się z nimi dalej stanie. Przez krótką chwilę Stark niemal w to uwierzył, lecz nie dał się tak łatwo zmylić. Westchnął tylko głęboko i po raz kolejny przeczesał dłonią włosy. Dlaczego to było takie trudne?

Niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż tego, by udało im się naprawić łączącą ich relację. Marzył o powrocie do czasów, kiedy byli razem tak niesamowicie szczęśliwi. Nie było idealnie, ale mieli siebie i cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze mogli na sobie polegać. Nie rozumiał, co się zepsuło. Kiedy ich miłość przestała wystarczać? W którym momencie zaczęli się od siebie oddalać, kiedy ich spojrzenia stały się tak chłodne, pozbawione czułości? Dlaczego niemal każda rozmowa kończyła się kłótnią i zniszczeniem? Niegdyś byli dla siebie oparciem, lecz teraz stali się trucizną. Powoli wyniszczali siebie nawzajem za pomocą prostych gestów czy słów, które miały zranić. Znali siebie doskonale i wiedzieli, jak zaatakować, żeby zabolało. 

Tony miał dość. Nie chciał dłużej sprawiać Lokiemu bólu i sam też nie chciał cierpieć. To było toksyczne, niewłaściwe i powoli zabijało wszystko, co ich łączyło. Nie mogli żyć dalej w ten sposób — wciąż do siebie wracać i w kółko powtarzać te same błędy. Odejście było najtrudniejszą decyzją, jaką przyszło mu podjąć, lecz nie widział innego wyjścia. Nie widział już dla nich nadziei.

Śmiertelnik podszedł do swojego byłego kochanka i drżącą dłonią pogładził go po policzku. Spodziewał się, że bożek odsunie się od niego, lecz ten jedynie przymknął oczy i wtulił twarz w ciepłą, szorstką skórę. Był to najbardziej czuły i intymny kontakt, jaki dzielili od tygodni.

— Wciąż cię kocham — szepnął. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Loki odszedł, wierząc, że już nic dla niego nie znaczy. Każdy oddech sprawiał mu trudność, a gardło szczypało od powstrzymywanych łez, które zamazywały mu obraz. Dostrzegł, że Odinson skrzywił się z bólu, mocniej zacisnął powieki i przygryzł dolną wargę, Po jego bladych policzkach powoli spłynęły dwie pojedyncze kropelki. Jedna z nich wylądowała na jego dłoni i Tony uświadomił sobie, że pierwszy raz widzi, jak Loki płacze. Porzucił wszystkie pozory i ten ostatni raz pozwolił mu zobaczyć swoją duszę.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, nawet nie próbował. Nie miał już nic do stracenia. Otarł kciukiem mokre ślady, po czym bez ostrzeżenia złączył ich usta. Loki otworzył szeroko oczy i wciągnął gwałtowanie powietrze, by po chwili wypuścić je z pełnym ulgi i desperacji westchnieniem. Jęknął cicho i oddał pocałunek, przyciągając Tony’ego bliżej siebie, jakby bał się, że ten lada moment zniknie. Jego usta miały słono-metaliczny posmak, lecz Starkowi to nie przeszkadzało. Potrzebował tego. Potrzebował Lokiego. Ich pocałunek pozbawiony był delikatności; był gwałtowny i przepełniony emocjami, podobnie jak ich związek. Wyrażał wszystko to, czego nie udało im się przekazać za pomocą słów.

_ Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro. Kocham cię. _

— Zostań — poprosił Tony zachrypniętym głosem, gdy odsunęli się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Ten ostatni raz.

Bożek przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, po czym skinął głową i bez uprzedzenia przeniósł ich do sypialni, która jeszcze przez tę jedną noc miała być ich wspólną. Kochali się długo i powoli, starając się zapamiętać każdą sekundę, każde odczucie, każdy krzyk. Ostatni raz.

To było ich pożegnanie. Gdy wzejdzie słońce i pierwsze promienie oświetlą przestronny pokój, ich drogi na zawsze się rozejdą.

Zmęczeni opadli obok siebie, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w sufit. Nie pozostało już nic do dodania. Ich ciała nie tworzyły już jedności, nie leżeli wtuleni, jak mieli to niegdyś w zwyczaju. Zamiast tego obrócili się w swoją stronę, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Tony odruchowo odgarnął czarny kosmyk, który przykleił się do spoconego czoła, uśmiechając się lekko. Błyszczące zielone tęczówki i piękna, smutna twarz jego ukochanego były ostatnim, co zobaczył, nim zamknął oczy. 

Nie zasnął. Czuł, jak Loki składa na jego czole przelotny pocałunek i usłyszał wyszeptane “żegnaj”. Jego odejściu nie towarzyszył żaden ruch ani odgłos, lecz Stark mimo to doskonale wyczuł moment, w którym zniknął.

Znów został zupełnie sam, z pustką w duszy i śladami łez na policzkach.

**Author's Note:**

> Brak czasu to przecież idealny moment, by opublikować starego, kiepściutkiego one-shota. Ciekawe jak szybko tego pożałuję?
> 
> Przepraszam za typowy dla mnie dramatyzm i kiepskie oddanie charakterów postaci.


End file.
